After the exam
by Elven Gold
Summary: Kiba is frustrated that he lost to Naruto in the Chunin exams. Meanwhile oblivious Naruto has a great idea on how to cheer Kiba up. And no. It's not sex. Serriously. Enjoy reading involves a Kiba/Naru pairing :3


The sun rose vibrantly over the edge of Konoha draping the village in pale yellow light. Kiba Inuzuka the dog ninja took no notice of this as he continued to train fervently. He was in the forest surrounding the outskirts of Konoha. Since he had just finished his physical training he was going to move onto practising with his Kunai knives. He felt bad for leaving his dog Akumaru at home, but he needed rest. Besides this was personal. The intensity of Kiba's training reflected the frustration and anger he felt after losing that fight to Naruto.  
_"If I can't even beat that idiot Naruto how can I be expected to be a great team leader?"  
_He thought brushing his brown hair, now damp with sweat out of his eyes. He threw a kunai knife at a target on a tree 20 meters away.  
"You sure seem angry." Came the toneless voice of Kiba's team member Shino, the bug ninja.  
Kiba stopped and glared at him 'Yeah what about it?" He asked  
"It's affecting your performance. Maybe you should just let it go..."  
"Shut up!" Yelled Kiba "I don't remember asking for your advice. Besides, my training is going as well as ever!"

Shino turned to walk away "Suit yourself, but I don't remember you missing targets before you lost to Naruto."  
Once again Kiba was alone. "That idiot" He said to himself "I dint miss any of my…" He stopped and looked at the target he had just aimed for. There was no trace of a knife or a mark on the target. "What the hell!" He yelled out to the cold empty forest surrounding him.

Meanwhile Naruto Uzumaki had just woken up. He yawned and stretched his arms above his messy blond hair before pulling himself out of bed and getting into his orange jumpsuit. He grinned. Ever since he had beaten Kiba in the exam people had been looking at him differently. He had finally proven to them that he wasn't worthless. He picked up his frog wallet and found it was bursting with coins. His smile widened even more "Alright!" He yelled "Time for some Ichiraku ramen!"

Kiba grumbled as he walked back to town. He didn't know why he couldn't let it go. What was it about Naruto that made him so frustrating! Was it his childlike arrogance? No. That was something they had in common. Was it because he was always looking for attention? Again no it could be expected after the way people treated him. Kiba's stomach growled. "I guess I should go get some Ramen." he thought scratching the back of his head. The Ichiraku ramen bar was close and his super sensitive nose could smell the fragrance of cooked noodles.

Naruto left his house with his hands behind his head, he was in such a good mood he barely recognised Shino as they passed each other. Naruto shivered. "That guy gives me the creeps" he though aloud. "Hey pops!" Naruto called out "got any ramen for me?"  
"Naruto!" Teuchi called out in greeting. "You know we always have ramen for our favourite customer."  
"Hehehe" Naruto grinned as he pushed aside the drape and entered the bar  
"Hey old man" he called out "What's up with this place it smells like dog..."  
Then he saw Kiba a few seats across. Naruto could feel the sweat on the back of his neck.  
"What the hell did you just say?" Yelled Kiba springing out of his chair  
"N-nothing nothing!" Stammered Naruto. When Kiba was angry he could be as scary as Sakura.  
"Here's your food" Teuchi said addressing Kiba.  
"I'll take mine to go." Kiba said angrily storming out of the store  
"Hey old man what's up with him?" Naruto asked  
Teuchi shrugged "With kids these days it's always girl troubles, isn't it Ayame"  
"Hmm I wouldn't so sure about that." his daughter answered "Kiba shouldn't have any trouble with girls."  
Her farther gave her a look and she blushed.  
Naruto still had his confused face on.  
"Just eat some ramen" Teuchi suggested "These things usually sort themselves out, I'm sure he'll find himself a pretty girl and forget about whatever it is that's bothering him."  
Naruto scoffed down the noodles as fast as he could. He had an awesome idea.

Kiba sighed as he walked towards the Inuzuka compound to go pick up Akumaru. He had saved some noodles for him but he couldn't shake the bad feelings he was having.  
"That idiot Naruto causes me nothing but trouble." He said to himself angrily.  
"Who's Naruto?" came the cordial tones of an young woman  
Kiba's jaw dropped. A girl around his own age was standing nearby with long blond hair tied in ponytails and the most beautiful face he could imagine. Only her head stuck around the corner so he couldn't see all of her.  
"Hey… err what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around before." Kiba blushed lightly.  
"Damn it. Did I just blush?" He panicked internally.  
"Oh." she said "My names… Nakuro but you can call me Naku-chan" she said winking.  
'It's nice to meet you Nakuro, I'm Kiba" Kiba started to walk towards her  
"Don't come any closer!" She warned  
"Huh?" he said not understanding her command.  
"I'm sorry, I can explain soon." She said appologeticly "I already know who you are by the way; you're Kiba the dog ninja. My friend told me about you."  
"What did they say?" he asked.  
"She said that you were the most attractive male ninja in the chunin exams."  
Kiba's blush deepened much to his dismay.  
She giggled.  
"Listen, Nakuro…"  
He walked around the corner and went into an instant nosebleed.  
"I'm sorry" Nakuro said with wide blue eyes "I tried to warn you… I lost my clothes."  
"How on earth did you do that?" asked Kiba taken aback. He was trying not to look directly at her but she was so beautiful that it was hard to look away.  
"Listen Kiba" She said seductively pulling his face towards her "you're such a cute guy. Anyone would want to go out with you. How come you're in such a bad mood?"  
"Err…. Can we talk about this after we get you some clothes?" he asked taking off his jacket and putting it over her shoulders.  
She shook her head in a childlike way "Sorry Kiba, I would prefer to do this instead."  
She leaned towards Kiba and their lips connected. He felt electricity running through his body unlike anything he had experienced before. Not to mention he couldn't believe his luck. How often do you find a beautiful naked girl who wants to kiss you? He felt his pants tenting at the thought of what he wanted to do with her. He reached up and touched the soft smooth skin on the inside of her thigh "Better make the most of my situation" he thought to himself.  
Nakuro blushed "Wait… Kiba" she said breathlessly "I need to leave."  
"What?" Asked Kiba not fully understanding.  
"I'm sorry!" She said turning to run.  
"Wait!" yelled Kiba grabbing her shoulder.  
Unfortunately the motion caught her off balance and she slowly fell to the ground. When she hit the ground she was enveloped in a cloud of smoke briefly before it cleared to reveal… Naruto?

Crap. He hadn't planned to go this far. All he wanted to do was cheer up Kiba by pretending to be an attractive girl with a crush on him. Damn it. This was so unlucky. It wasn't too hard for Naruto to pull this whole act off considering he had strong doubts about his sexuality but… He thought he could control himself. He could still feel the tingling of Kiba's hand running seductively up his thigh. He couldn't help but want him… sexually.  
"Naruto. What the hell are you doing here?" asked a confused Kiba then it dawned on him.  
"You... What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled picking up Naruto by the front of his orange jumpsuit. "What did I ever do to you? Why do you always want to try and screw up my life?""What I never did anything to you!" Naruto yelled back struggling fruitlessly against the stronger male.  
Kiba glared at him "What are you on about Naruto? Ever since you won that exam by farting…"  
Naruto stoped struggling and looked down at the ground. "Oh." He said "You mean that. Listen, I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident."  
"That's what makes it so embarrassing!" Kiba yelled furiously tears of unrestrained anger welling in his eyes "And now this? Now I can't stop thinking about that beautiful girl. But it turns out she was YOU"  
"I didn't mean to hurt you!" Naruto cried "I wanted to cheer you up!"  
"Why did you want to do that you idiot!"  
There was total silence for a few seconds.  
"Because… I" he started crying "I think I might have feelings for you."

Kiba put Naruto down slowly.  
He couldn't believe Naruto was gay. He was certain that he wanted to go out with Sakura. Kiba himself was no such thing. He loved girls and had never even considered going out with a guy. His anger dissipated quickly seeing how distraught Naruto had become.  
"Naruto, it's okay." He said hugging him. "I'm not angry. I didn't know… I mean… why didn't you just tell me? I'm not into guys like that Naruto."  
Naruto nodded feeling the strong arms of Kiba wrapped around him. Protecting him.  
"I know." Naruto said "I feel like such an idiot."  
Kiba continued to hug Naruto sadly not caring that they were in a public place and could be caught by another member of the hidden leaf. Inside his head Kiba couldn't get rid of the picture of Nakuro. Suddenly he felt sick. He knew that he would do exactly what he had done today again, regardless of knowing Naruto's plan.  
"Naruto…" He said after a couple of moments releasing him. "Are you saying you can perform that jutsu whenever you want?" Naruto looked up and Kiba and nodded slowly. His tears had stopped by now but his eyes were still red bringing out the pure blue of his iris. They both slumped down against the wall of the ally.  
Kiba wrestled with himself internally. Did that make him gay that he still wanted to be with her regardless of her actual gender… I mean what's the difference? She was still a girl where is counts. Kiba could tell because his super sensitive nose could smell her arousal. Maybe… maybe if Naruto wanted it…  
"Naruto?" He asked hesitantly "How good are you at keeping secrets?"  
Naruto thought hard for a second. "People don't usually tell me things to keep secret" he answered honestly.  
"Well… What if I mean… If you transform… just once…" He trailed off  
"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto a little confused.  
"I mean… I want to maybe… do it with you." He cringed; he hadn't meant to be that blunt.  
Naruto's eyes widened "Do you really want to?" he asked "You don't mind?"  
"I have nothing against gay people" Kiba answered sincerely "I just don't think that I am. Having said that, if you're a woman when we do it… then it's not gay. Right?" He asked the blond haired ninja and himself.  
Naruto Shrugged. "I guess."  
"Remember though" Kiba said "We can be friends but… I don't want people to think that I'm… you know…"  
Naruto nodded "This can be a one time thing I promise. Could you use your jutsu as well?"  
"The man-beast technique?" Kiba asked unbelievingly "You realise that I can barely control myself in that form right?"  
Naruto smiled and nodded again.  
"If you're sure…" Kiba said "let's do it. Whenever you're ready."  
"Let's go somewhere more private." Naruto suggested, smiling for the first time since he had transformed back into himself. "It could lead to some pretty uncomfortable questions if we are caught."

Naruto couldn't believe what Kiba had just said. His heart was racing and he was genuinely excited. Sure Kiba couldn't have him as himself. But it didn't matter to him. He felt wanted. This was a strange feeling for Naruto because the only person who really accepted him was Iruka Sensai. They walked back through Konoha side by side talking about anything they wanted. There was barely any awkwardness between the pair and the soon found out they had a lot in common. Naruto felt a warm feeling in his stomach; he was enjoying finally having somebody to call his friend. By the time they got to Naruto's house they had talked about what happened to Lee in the exam (Garra, a sand ninja had badly injured his arm and leg.) and Naruto even expressed his concerns about Sasuke, Something which he wouldn't usually feel comfortable doing.  
Naruto opened the door of his house to invite Kiba inside.  
"Wow!" exclaimed Kiba "What a mess!"  
"Hehehe." Naruto laughed scratching the back of his head.  
His house was indeed messy, empty bowls of ramen were littered across the floor, clothes were strewn everywhere and the single bed was unmade with the sheet twisted and askew.  
"What's this?" asked Kiba picking up Naruto's black nightcap with eyes.  
"Huh? Oh I wear that to bed"  
Kiba gave him a look "How come? I mean what does it do?"  
Kiba placed the cap on his own head and Naruto cracked up laughing. It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen in his life. Kiba looked at Naruto confused then looked at his reflection in the mirror. He tried to keep a straight face but soon he was laughing wildly as well. Eventually the laughter died down and they sat on the edge of Naruto's couch. There was an awkward silence, just as there usually is after a bout of uncontrollable laughter. Kiba cleared his throat "So, you still up for it?" he asked, his usual dominant personality filtering back into his speech.  
Naruto smiled and nodded.  
Seeing Kiba as he was before, he was so angry and yet… at the same time… he was vulnerable. This isn't something that Naruto would ever tell him. He was sure Kiba spent a lot of time keeping himself from appearing that way. It just made Naruto want him even more, what else was there about this dog ninja that he didn't yet understand?  
"Sexy jutsu" Naruto called making a hand sign. He was enveloped in a puff of smoke. Sitting on the couch where Naruto had been before was the beautiful, pale and completely naked Naruko. Kiba felt himself begin to harden again. "Naruto" He said not realising that he had accidently used his friend's real name. Nakuro placed a solitary finger on Kiba's lips to silence him. She moved in closer to Kiba feeling the warmth of his well toned body through his clothing. "Please be gentle." she said biting her bottom lip in a cute way. "This is my first time."


End file.
